Zik
Zik (ジク, Ziku), mostly preferred as Master Zik (マスタージーク, Masutā Zīku), is a member of the Deadly Six, and is one of the villains set to appear in the Lost World Saga. He is the founder of the Deadly Six and the teacher of Zavok. In the Lost World Saga, Doctor Eggman attempts to harnesses the power of Zik and the other Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, Zik and the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. Appearance :Voice actor: Kirk Thornton (English), Mugihito (Japanese) Zik is a blue Zeti, and the smallest of the Deadly Six by far. His head and body are indistinguishable and are of a spherical shape, with small limbs. Only Master Zik's head is sky blue, while the rest of his body is black. He appears as if he is wearing clothing, with a torn up hem around his waist and his wrists. His short black legs end with two blue claws, with a third claw on each heel. Unlike the other Zeti, Zik does not appear to have a tail. Zik has five fingers on each sky blue hand, each finger tipped with a blue nail. His age is 1,036, height is 61cm. (2ft.), and weight is 17.6lbs. (8kg.). Master Zik appears to be very elderly, due to the wrinkles across his forehead and lips. Master Zik has a long white moustache which reaches down to his feet. He has a pair of very short horns on his head, which are colored in black and yellow rings. He is largely bald sans for a long strand of white hair. Zik's sclera are yellow with purple irises, while he has blue eyelids and black under-eyes. Zik carries a wooden staff that is taller than he is, which ends in a inward swirl at the top. Gallery Personality Zik is very wise, and apparently hates disrespect and not being called "Master Zik", saying that Sonic should learn to be respectful (though this may be because of Sonic going against the Deadly Six), though he normally takes it easy. He and the rest of the Deadly Six are apparently malicious by nature. As soon as they broke free of Eggman's control, Zik and the rest of the Deadly Six decided to destroy the world outright. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Zomon **Zor Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Cubot **Orbot *Jessie *James *Meowth Abilities and Powers Many of Zik's abilities are as of yet unknown, though that alongside the other Deadly Six, Zik has enough power that Eggman desired to use them in his latest scheme to conquer the world. Zik is a fighting genius, possessing unparalleled wisdom and powers, and has been stated to have taught Zavok, suggesting he is extremely powerful. Despite being old and in semi-retirement, Zik's acquired skills allows him to fight with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. Zik is able to balance perfectly on his staff and on giant rolling fruits, perform body flips in a split second, and jump long distances in a straight line. He also has the ability to project blue unidentified blasts from the palm of his hands. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zik has the unspecified ability to take control over Badniks and issue commands to them by first touching his forehead and then aiming at the target. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Compared to the rest of his members, he is the smallest, and rather calmest of the Deadly Six. Category:Zeti Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six